Sets
Sets are pieces of armor and equipment that come together to form a more aesthetically pleasing product. These sets, when combined can not only make a player deadly due to the skill-enhancers they boost (of course, leaving out the Private Equipment, the first set given to you free which has none), you look good in them too! Well, most of them. Some sets can be used as a form of disguise (the Trapper Hat in the Snow Equipment blends with the black rock and the snow set blends with the snow in snowlands). The Yeti is almost fully white for snow lands. etc.). Some sets can be completed by buying the pieces of armor separately or by purchasing a paid bundle, which contains the set of armors. Some can also obtained by winning them in events. Sets Here is the list of the sets with pieces of armor that can only be bought separately in the shop with cash or gold. Android image.jpg|The Android Equipment Snow clothing image.jpg|The Snow Equipment Cyborg.PNG|The Cyborg Equipment Ranger.jpg|The Ranger Equipment Desert Pants.PNG|The Desert Equipment Rioter Vest.PNG|The Rioteer Equipment *Private Equipment *Android Equipment *Snow Equipment *Cyborg Equipment *Ranger Equipment *Desert Equipment *Rioter Equipment While some sets can only be completed by obtaining the armor pieces manually, some can be completed by purchasing bundles that contain all of the armor pieces needed in the set. One Shot, One Kill View.PNG|The One Shot, One Kill Bundle One shot one kill image.jpg|Equipment found inside of the One Shot, One Kill Bundle Speedrun View.PNG|The Speedrun Bundle Speed runner 1.jpg|The Speedrun Equipment that you get in the bundle Juggernaut View.PNG|The Juggernaut Bundle Juggernaut.PNG|The Juggernaut eqipment inside of the bundle MIB Special Agent Gear View.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear Bundle MIB.PNG|The MIB Special Agent Gear Bundle equipment Santa's Gear View.jpg|The Santa's Gear Bundle Santa Clause Bundle.jpg|The Santa's Gear bundle equipment Yeti View.jpg|The Yeti Bundle Yeti Bundle1.jpg|The Yeti Bundle equipment Urban Ops Pack View.PNG|The Urban Ops Pack Bundle Urban Ops2.jpg|The Urban Ops Pack equipment Easter Bunny Set View.jpg|The Easte Bunny Set Bundle Easter3.jpg|The Easter Bunny Set equipment Spec Op Bundle.PNG|The Spec Ops Pack Bundle Spec Ops1.jpg|The Spec Ops Pack equipment Anti-Explosive Pack View.jpg|The Anti - Explosive Pack Bundle Anti-Explosive Pack.PNG|The Anti - Explosive Set equipment Close Quarters Pack view.PNG|The Close Quarters Pack Bundle Close Quarters Set.PNG|The Close Quarters Pack equipment Egon's Ghostbusters Kit View.PNG|Egons Ghostbusters Kit Bundle Updated Ghostbusters Kit.png|The Egon's Ghostbuster Kit equipment WarlockGear1.jpg|The Warlock Gear Bundle Warlock Gear from Facebook.png|The Warlock Gear equipment MonsterGear1.jpg|The Monster Gear Bundle Monster Gear from Facebook.png|The Monster Gear equipment Shadow hunter pack.jpeg|The Shadow Hunter Pack Bundle Shadow Hunter Pack from Facebook.png|The Shadow Hunter Pack equipmet Classic Sant's Gear.PNG|Classic Santa's Gear Bundle ClassicSantaGear.jpg|The Classic Santa's Gear equipment Cyber Ninja Bundle.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear Bundle Cyber Ninja.png|The Cyber Ninja Gear equipment Elysium View.PNG|The Elysium Bundle Elysium.PNG|The Elysium equipment *One Shot, One Kill *Speedrun *Juggernaut *MIB Special Agent Gear *Santa's Gear *Yeti *Urban Ops Pack *Easter Bunny Set *Anti-Explosive Pack *Spec Ops Pack *Close Quarters Pack *Egon's Ghostbusters Kit *Warlock Gear *Monster Gear *Shadow Hunter Pack *Classic Santa's Gear *Cyber Ninja Gear *Elysium *Hulk Equipment *Shock Force Kit *Road Warrior Pack *Black Charro Gear *Headless Baron Kit *Cadet Kit *Designated Marksman Kit *Blue Night Santa's Gear *Lucky Fighter's Pack *Leprechaun's Pack *Freedom Soldier Kit *Freedom Fighter Kit *Impaler's Set *Ghost Pack There is, however, two packs that are no longer purchasable. The Bio Hazard (Bundle) was retired when the Monster Gear was released for the Halloween Update. Here is a list of retired bundles. Biohazard View.PNG|The Bio Hazard Bundle Biohazard1.jpg|The Bio Hazard equipment Starter Box View.jpg|The Starter Box Bundle Starter box preview image.jpg|The Starter Box equipment *Bio Hazard (Bundle) *Starter Box Trivia *The MIB Special Agent Gear, Egon's Ghostbusters Kit and Monster Gear used to be available both as a separate set and a bundle but now they can be only obtained by purchasing their respective bundles. *The Easter Bunny Set, Anti-Explosive Pack, Spec Ops Pack, Close Quarters Pack, Egon's Ghostbusters Kit, Warlock Gear and Monster Gear have sets that can be obtained in an event designed for a particular update and at the same time, it can be bought by making an In-App purchases. Category:Equipment Sets